Toaru Satoru no Shinobi (A Certain Enlightened Ninja)
by IndexAndKuroko
Summary: Due to a certain incident that is beyond his control, Naruto Uzumaki was 'banished' from Konohagakure and thus, he ended up in Academy City with an unexpected group of allies to try and start a new life. But by doing so, he would get caught up in the unending conflict between Science and Magic, with a certain Imagine Breaker at the center of it. How will he handle this?
1. Prologue

**Preview**

_Naruto threw his phone in the sides and went to the door. He was greeted by the sight of Kamijou lying on the ground, Aureolus_ _Izzard holding what looks like to be a ten-barrelled pistol, Himegami lying beside Kamijou, and…_

_The priest now floating in the air._

_And his skin ripped to pieces._

_The blonde shinobi almost vomited at the disgusting sight of his heart continuing to beat and he was by all indications alive, his muscles, bones, blood vessels, and other organs close to the surface were exposed but he had to keep going. Luckily for him, everything happened in a splint second and his presence wasn't detected immediately. Seeing and analysing the situation before him as fast as he could, he had only one thing on his mind._

_He drew his kunai as he began to create clones of himself. _

_"What?! Who's there?!" Aureolus shouted angrily, not that he was able to see because of the fact that Kamijou is blocking his way._

_"It's me, dattebayo!" Naruto had to declare his presence._

_As he decreases the gap, Naruto then swung his kunai fast. "Let's see how this little Ars Magna of yours holds up against my Chakra!" He shouted as the sent the knife flying into the face of the unsuspecting Aureolus, who was shocked at the sudden appearance of Naruto._

_And before he can even move, the alchemist was slashed hard in the face that it sent him crashing down on the floor._

_"Na-Naruto?! What the hell are you doing here?! Get away from here! This isn't your fight!" Kamijou shouted in horror and surprise as he tries to warn the blonde about the supposed dangers lying in front of him._

_His plead fell to deaf ears as Naruto charges in with his clones, readily swinging his Rasengan._


	2. A Certain First Meeting

Naruto Uzumaki was not a normal boy by any means.

Despite being orphaned early, he wasn't your ordinary orphan. Well, he was, as every orphan was, without a parent. He was, as every orphan was, lonely. He was, as every orphan was, sad. He wasn't, as almost every orphan was, looked at with pity and kindness, however.

No, Naruto Uzumaki was looked at with scorn and loathing.

Simply walking down the streets would always incur the cruel wrath of everyone who sees him walking innocently on the streets. He had no idea why but for some reason, the entire population of Konohagakure no Sato seemed to hate him. He had very few precious people, in fact the only ones he could name of the top of his head were Hiruzen Sarutobi, or as he had dubbed the Hokage, Jiji, Teuchi, the ramen cook who was the only civilian, along with his daughter Ayame, to take pity on the boy and gave him a warm ramen. It was sad actually that a boy his age is being hated by everyone.

Ever since, Naruto had learned this fact and was forced to age mentally as a result. He was ostracized in the orphanage where he was forced to live in. Ever since he learnt to walk on his own, the head of the orphanage started treating him like some kind of trash. He was not allowed to play with the children of his age and even when he managed to talk to them, they would mock at him and told him that a monster like him was not welcome in their group. Naruto can only watch, with sad eyes,

Walking the streets of the village was like his lifespan just suddenly got cut down bits by bits as time went by. He had to take careful measures to remain as unnoticeable as possible. If he got noticed, a civilian would point at him, shouting to others, "The demon is here! Get him! Let's finish what the Yondaime had started!" He would then run for his life, entering lanes and alleys, taking a shortcut through a shop, entering from the front door and exiting from the back, anything to get escape the beatings.

But it wasn't always a successful slip-away and if he wasn't able to escape from the mobs, he was punched, kicked on every part of his body, until he fell unconscious. When he woke up, very mysteriously, in his room at the orphanage, he healed up in an astonishing fast rate and he was very happy he did not die. However, when he tried to sleep that night, the beatings came back in full force in the form of nightmares. He couldn't sleep peacefully for several nights.

He was punched, kicked on every part of his body, until he fell unconscious. When he woke up, very mysteriously, in his room at the orphanage, healed up, he was very happy he did not die. However, when he tried to sleep that night, the beatings came back in full force in the form of nightmares. Because of his ability, he experienced the beatings down to the last detail. He couldn't sleep peacefully for several nights.

As of now, today was October 10 and normally and obviously, any child with any given birth date would have celebrated that day when they were conceived into this materialistic world. But in the case of Naruto, he was again on his usual runs, only that this time it was much faster than before as mobs of people armed with pitchforks and sharp objects are now currently chasing the hapless boy, who can only cry to himself as he was desperate to avoid his attackers.

_Why do they hate me? What did I do?! _Young Naruto's mind was filled with anguish and tears were starting to fall from his eyes as he turns into another corner, hoping to avoid his pursuers as he picks up his pace even faster. But in his haste to escape his soon-to-be executioners, he accidentally tripped on a small pebble that was lying on the floor and Naruto soon found himself rolling violently on the floor as his vision got blurry and pounded with stars due to the direct hit that he took.

"Argh!" He groaned as he clutched on his left knee, which curdled in pain as he was now lying in a fetus-like position. This was the tenth time he already got injured within the day although due to his past experiences with the hateful villagers, his already battered wounds in his body

"There he is!" Not far from where he was lying helplessly, a woman holding a rolling pin suddenly yelled to her co-pursuers as she had corners the boy some hundred feet away in the dark alley, "You won't get away from us now!"

Suddenly, the mob, bringing their weapons and torches, suddenly appeared and right now, Naruto can only hopelessly watch the mob sadistically drew their sharp knives and pitchforks while slowly advancing towards his location.

"Prepare to die, demot brat!" The seemingly leader of the mob was reeking of alcohol as he smiled sadistically while holding what looked like rusted chains as the mobsters are now preparing to slowly subject the young blonde into a series of torment before they can leave him for dead.

"You don't deserve to die quickly, demon brat!" Another member of the mob yelled as he held what looked like to be a butchering knife.

_Somebody help me! _Naruto mentally screamed as his vision suddenly blurred although he can still see that his attackers are now slowly but surely advancing. Helplessness gripping in his heart Naruto can only close his eyes as he murmured in his mind. _Jiji…Ayame…Teuchi…is this the end for me? _

But as he was already prepared to fully close his eyes, readying himself for the worst to come, something unexpected suddenly happened before everyone's sight in the dark alley.

A ball of what looked like to be a flash of white light suddenly appeared before the bewildered villagers and before anyone can step any more further, the ball of light suddenly exploded violently into a bright and luminous but blinding explosion that the woman who had exposed Naruto had ended up losing her own head due to the violent explosion and in a matter of ten seconds, the place where the young blonde and the mobster had met was reduced into a pile of burned wood, bricks, scattered thatch, and metal implements but what's more audacious is the pungent odor of the villager's bodies, which are now piled on top of each other.

* * *

_Where…where am I…_

Young Naruto's consciousness started to regain light as he can feel that he is lying on his back in a bed.

_Did Jiji saved me from those guys? _

The last time he remembered, he was surrounded by the angry and drunk people of Konohagakure and to he were to be asked, he had already accepted the fact that he was going to die there and then but it seemed that fate had other plans for him. Peacefully, he tried to get up but soon, he found out that his arms and legs were heavily bandaged but what surprised him is the fact that a long tube connected to a strange bottle just beside his bed. In fact, he can't even remember what kind of place he was right now.

But for some reasons, he felt so peaceful right now as he looked around his surroundings, which was white in general and had paintings and cartoon characters.

"Eh? Jiji? Are you here?" Naruto asked aloud as he was alone for the moment but due to his loud voice, the silence emanating the while room was shattered by loud and thunderous footsteps that seemed to get louder as if it was actually coming towards the door of Naruto's room. And when that door did opened.

"Yomikawa-chan, he's awake!"

"I'm glad. That boy looked like he was about to die, and judging from the wounds he got, he must have gotten into a fight and got beaten up pretty ugly."

"Well, he would have died if it wasn't for that kind man who brought him to you, Yomikawa-chan…"

Naruto can only blink.

_Eh? Who are those two? I swear I haven't seen them before in the Hokage Tower before. _Naruto particularly took note of the two women who was speaking loudly. One was a very tall woman, probably even taller than Sarutobi Hiruzen, his Jiji and the Sandaime Hokage. She had a bluish hair and, in his own words, glamorous proportions. _She had this sexy appeal! _Naruto can only drool as he looked on the second woman. The second female's appearance made her look like she was of the same age as the Uchiha prodigy although her way of speaking indicates that she was an adult. _Weird. _She also wears cute and childish outfit.

"Eh? So…where's Jiji?" Naruto decided to fire away.

"Huh? Who is this Jiji you're talking about?" The tall woman looked confused.

"Eh? You don't know him?! How is that possible?" Naruto looked mortified, "I'm talking about the Sandaime Hokage! You know…it's impossible that you don't know! I'm talking about the great Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi-jiji!"

The two women looked at each other before they turned their sights back to Naruto.

"I'm sorry boy but I don't know anyone named Hiruzen Sarutobi," the tall woman replied, "In fact, I don't know about this thing you call as a Sandaime Hokage."

"Mou…Yomikawa-chan, don't be like that. Maybe the boy experienced great trauma right now," the pinkette then scooted towards Naruto and patted his head, "By the way, I'm Tsukuyomi Komoe and this is my friend, Yomikawa Aiho-chan. What's yours?"

"Eh…Uzumaki Naruto…" For some reasons, Naruto felt warm and comfortable from the pinkette's patting.

"That's a nice name, Uzumaki-chan!" Komoe smiled as she then reaches out what looked like to be a tray of fried rice and chicken, "Do you want me to feed you?"

Naruto looked a bit stunned by Komoe's offer and stuttered, "Y-y-y-o-o-u wi-ill feed me? Are y-you sure about that?" For the record, she might be the fourth person to show kindness to him after Hiruzen, Teuchi, and Ayame.

"Of course, Uzumaki-chan! Here, ah!" Komoe motioned Naruto to open his mouth and since the blonde felt he could trust the pinkette in front of him, he then opened his mouth to accept the spoonful of rice and meat. As the Komoe was busy feeding the blonde, Yomikawa decided to take this cue to speak, "Uzumaki, you were lucky that someone found you at the Nature Park in School District 21."

_School District 21? What the hell is that place?! Wait, scratch that, where the hell am I?! _Naruto frantically screamed mentally for the second although he decided to push those thoughts later as he enjoyed the food being fed to him by Komoe.

"Do you know the identity of the man, Yomikawa-chan?" Komoe asked.

"I had him write his name on the records before he left pretty quickly. Must be one of those edgy guys," Yomikawa shrugged, "But from what he left, his name is Kurozuma Wataru…"

"Wataru Kurozuma…I felt I heard that name before…"

_Well, thanks so much, whoever you are, Wataru Kurozuma-san. If we met again someday, I promise I'll be in your assistance. _Naruto felt like he just met the fifth person who had just shown him kindness.

* * *

Outside of the hospital room, a certain frog-faced doctor was speaking on someone in the phone.

"Well, I'm surprised that you called me, Aleister…"

"_I have my reasons, as you see…_" the voice, which sounded very old, replied from the other line, "_You see…it isn't very unusual for people from the Elemental Nations to defect or find themselves in this place but in this case, Uzumaki Naruto is a blue-chip among the rocks. He would be very helpful for my top-secret plan, along with that other boy now being taken care on the orphanages. They both carry burdens not being understood by the general public on both of those burdens are of the highest elemental power. I'm envisioning a Jinchūriki-Imagine Breaker duo of the future._"

"What exactly are you saying?"

"_I'd rather not share it with you for now. But at this point, Naruto Uzumaki would have to be sent back on Konohagakure after a week of his stay here since he's too young at this rate,_" the mysterious Aleister replied, "_But someday, I'm certain he would come back to us…to me…_"

"I see. Then I guess I can…"

"_I have something to give you than you need to gift it to Naruto as a temporary parting gift…_"

"And what is that?"

The doctor only ended up getting a dead line as a response.

* * *

_**Sneak Peak for the Next Chapter!**_

**Naruto Uzumaki spends at least a week in a certain hospital despite the fact that he actually healed so fast. As he spends his stay in what he dubbed as a strange place, he began to finally learn what kind of place he was staying at from Komoe and Yomikawa. And what? He was getting an expensive gift from Academy City's Board of Directors? What does this mean and how will this affect not only Naruto's future but also those of his fellow genin? Stay tuned!**


	3. A Whole New World

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sweating in nervousness as he and his ANBU operators as well as a few Jounin are standing in the carnage of mass destruction where a certain blonde orphan was last seen. Early in the evening, he was just on the verge of finishing what seemed to be an endless paperwork when suddenly, he heard what sounded like a great explosion from afar.

Suddenly, his ANBU guards came rushing into his office.

"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU commander's voice was laced with urgency and alarm as he came slamming back the doors open, "There was a loud and violent explosion in one of the alleys near here and according to a few eyewitnesses, the Kyuubi Jinchūriki was last seen in that very spot being chased by an angry mob."

Upon hearing his surrogate grandson being involved in the said incident, Hiruzen immediately stood up from his seat, quickly asking, "And is he safe?! Where is he now?!"

The ANBU commander replied in haste, "Hokage-sama…while we haven't really scoured the area pretty well, not one of us was able to spot the boy and the whole scene…I think it's better if you see it. It's not going a pretty good sight…"

"What are you standing there, though?! Gather all the other ANBU and some of the jounin and cordon off the area!" Hiruzen barked off rather angrily as the ANBU commander said, "Hai!" and quickly shunshined off the area. As he then prepares to go after the scene, he whispered to himself, "Naruto-kun, I hope you are still safe there. I'm sorry I failed you this time…"

In less than ten minutes, Hiruzen Sarutobi quickly took off and soon, he found himself nearly puking up as he couldn't simply ignore the smell of putrid and burning human flesh of a young woman in front of him. _It's been a while since I have been greeted by the sight of this kind_.

"Hokage-sama…" Hiruzen turns to see a certain gray-haired ANBU operative who was about to give his report, "The total number of deaths are 49 people, with the alleged ringleader of this getting the full brunt of it, judging by what remains of his body. But the kyuubi…there is no sign of the malicious chakra of the demon. Rather, it's something else different. It's like similar to chakra but it's not chakra at all."

"Inu-san…" Hiruzen can hear the cracks in the voice of his right-hand ANBU operative but chose not to comment on it yet as of now. He'll have to deal with it later. "So it's not chakra but it's something else? Hmm…that explains the larger than expected number of casualties among Naruto-kun's would-be attackers. Are there any survivors?"

"None Hokage-sama and the others are already roaming to find others connected to this mob." Inu-san said as he quickly bowed and left the old-aged hokage, who looks older than he looks now.

"Whoever did this is clearly so un-youthful…" A certain spandex-wearing jounin can be heard as he was watching the rest of the ANBU pile up all the bodies in a cart.

* * *

It was just the second day in his stay at a certain frog-face-kun's hospital and yet, one can tell than Uzumaki Naruto is in a state of…both anxiety and peace.

While he was already allowed to walk around the hospital as his wounds were quickly healing due to a certain tenant inside him, he wasn't permitted to go outside yet by Dr. Heaven Canceller—that's the name of the doctor, from what he was hearing at the hospital—so he was given a special bed and his own room where he can stay and can be observed as the room was just beside the Doctor but that was the least of his concerns.

He was concerned about where he was right now and if he ended up in a different place, how the hell is he supposed to go back home to Konoha?

But on the other hand, the fact that for the first time since he can remember, he can eat a decent meal is also factoring in his mind. _At least people here doesn't treat me like I'm some kind of a monster but still, I already miss the old man, Teuchi-san and big sister Ayame. I even miss that kind Inu-san but…_

There is also a part of him that tells him that this place is already his home.

"Uzumaki-chan!"

"Yo, Uzumaki!"

"Ko-Komoe-san! Yomikawa-san!" Naruto blurted in happiness as the two women had entered his room. With them are bags of lunches and…another woman?

"So this is the brat that you're talking to me about, Yomikawa? I had to admit that he looks so cute…" The newcomer said as she began to size up on Naruto, who can only stare back at the young woman. Looking like she was at around 25 years of age, she wears a strange white coat over her casual clothes has straight black hair cut short. Her build and bust size are average, in Naruto's opinion.

The newcomer than knelt down to Naruto's eye-level and said while ruffling his blonde hair, "Hey there, kiddo. My name's Yoshikawa Kikyou. Yours is?"

"My-My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stuttered, still getting used to this kind of treatment but he was already feeling happy. "And I will be the future Hokage, dattebayo!"

Yoshikawa can only stare at him incredulously while Yomikawa and Komoe can only chuckle nervously as they sweatdropped, "I'm sorry boy but I don't know what you mean "Hokage." But we do have our own kind of uniqueness here in Academy City…"

"Eh? Academy City? That's how you call this place?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, I forgot, Uzumaki-chan. I know that this is very late but…" Komoe then hugged the boy tightly. "Welcome to Academy City, my child!"

Quickly taken aback by the unexpected hug, Naruto can only stare at the pinkette and then at the two other women in the room, who are both smiling warmly at him. Slowly, he then moves his arms upwards as he then returned the favor by holding Komoe closer while saying, "Eh…thank you, Komoe-san."

"Yare…yare…I just finished my operation downstairs and this is what I witness for lunch. Not that I don't find it repulsive. I actually find it heart-warming…"

Everyone else turned to see Heaven Canceller entering the room while holding a stethoscope, "While it's rather shocking that Uzumaki-san can heal pretty quick, even faster than your _other kid_, I'd suggest that if he does go outside, he must have a guardian at all times. When I first inspected him, he's a bit malnourished and whoever had a beef with him really did a number of injuries to him. I was beginning to think that you must have pissed them off a lot…"

"Well, I didn't do anything to them, froggy-face-doc!" Naruto replied rather rudely. "I just don't know why they won't even leave me alone…" His facial expression then dropped to a sad one as he still vividly remembers the last moments he had on that night in Konoha before he found himself getting transported here.

"Well…why don't we eat lunch for now? Naruto-kun, join us in the table for we brought a lot of stuff here." Happily, Naruto nodded to the doctor's request and he quickly walked to the nearby table where they were laying out the foodstuff and after a while, they were eating peacefully except for the blonde's stuffing of meat in his mouth for fear that lunch would disappear quickly.

"Woah…slow down there, kid…" Yoshikawa gently reminded the boy as she then wipes off the chicken curry sauce from his mouth with a tissue. "You would choke if you eat so fast and your lunch won't disappear…"

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he slowed down his chewing, "I'm sorry, it's just that it's very rare for me to eat something as delicious as this. Other than ramen, I had to hunt and scavenge food while having to roam to sleep elsewhere especially since I don't even know who is my mom or dad…"

Everyone stopped eating the moment Naruto said the last part. If they were to be honest, they felt nothing but only pity towards the boy. _And here, I thought Kamijou-chan's already had it worst when his parents had to bring him here so that he can have a normal life. _

_Poor kid. He's basically an orphan and if only I can bring him to Asunaro Park…_ Yomikawa thought as she watches Naruto give a foxy smile and continue eating his food.

"You have a pretty rough life then, Naruto-kun…" The frog-faced doctor said in a sad smile. "By the way, who is this Sarutobi Hiruzen you are talking about yesterday? And what do you really mean by the term Hokage?"

"Hmmmm…" Naruto entered his thinking pose as he tried to put into words what he views of the _God of the Shinobi_ in his mind. "Well…the old man might look senile for his age but he certainly is a strong ninja! He's the current leader of Konohagakure and he's plainly strong!"

Silence was all that answered him.

"Uzumaki-chan…" Komoe trailed off, not sure how to answer the blonde. "…I'm sorry to tell you this but we don't really know a place called Konohagakure now do we know someone names Sautobi Hiruzen-san but…" For some reason, the pinkette can't help but recall something from the past judging from how she was blankly staring on the window, as if trying too hard to remember something important. "I remember that there were people like you who also appear mysteriously like you although they're not necessarily beaten up or what. Nevertheless, there were cases wherein we also send them to the hospital."

"That reminds me…" The doctor puts down his spoon as he then looks at Naruto. "When Tsukuyomi-san told me about those, I remember one particular patient whose eyes looked a bit strange. They were like…red and with funny dots on it…They even have those funny knives as well."

_Red eyes with funny dots? Now, where did I actually see those? _For some reason, Naruto felt familiar with what Heaven Canceller said as he tried to recall a certain incident where he nearly got incinerated by a fireball jutsu of a red-eyed ninja from their Konoha Military Police Force.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Uzumaki-san…" The frog-faced doctor then pulled out what looks like a gold-and-silver locket from his pocket and before Naruto knew it, the doctor then placed it gently into the blonde's rough palms. "I know it might be a shocker to you but this is a gift coming from the Superintendent…"

Getting the glinting chains of precious metal into his hands, Naruto can't help but get enamored at the shiny locket that he was currently holding. Looking like it was made of pure gold, the flower-like circular pendant had a silver chain as well as a precious stone in the middle.

"Neh…neh…froggy-face-doc…what's this thing?" Naruto can't help but ask. "I mean, it's so beautiful so thank you for that mister but…why would you give me this thing…"

"Well, Uzumaki-san…as far as I know, this is the Imperial Seal, meaning this is a gifted by the Emperor of Japan to our superintendent…"

"Emperor of Japan…who is that? Is he like our Hokage?"

Everyone just sweatdropped at Naruto's last question. _This kid doesn't even know about Emperor Akihito-sama! _Yoshikawa can't help but feel a bit stupefied at the boy.

"Uhm…something like that…" The doctor can only nervously reply as outwardly, he didn't know what to think of Naruto's surprisingly innocent question. "But most importantly, I'm going to take you out of this hospital for the moment…"

"Really?!" Naruto's eyes were filled with stars. "That means we're going for a walk outside?! Yatta!" He jumps out of his chair in glee but was immediately put down by the tight grip of Yomikawa.

"Actually, Uzumaki-san, I've been ordered to bring you to our Superintendent…" The doctor explained, earning gasps from the women present and a stupid look from Naruto. "I don't know why but for some reasons, this might be important involving you. After all, the superintendent rarely, if ever, interacts with someone without reason."

He then thought…

_What are you planning now, Aleister? _

* * *

After eating their lunches, they all went to their separate work places. Yomikawa and Komoe went back to work as they said they were needed in school for an emergency meeting while Yoshikawa claimed that she needed to run a few experiments concerning "clones." Meanwhile, Heaven Canceller and Naruto were travelling from the hospital to a building that the doctor calls it "the windowless building."

Even before the two began to travel, the blonde Uzumaki was more than amazed at what he was seeing outside of the hospital. The moment he saw the blue car of the doctor, he asked if that was a cast iron carriage with hidden horse.

The reaction of the doctor was simply priceless.

Next, the doctor then fastened the seat belts of Naruto, who then questioned him why he was strapping him in the surprisingly comfy and soft chair, as if asking him if he is being punished. The doctor then replied that he was merely making sure than Naruto was safe from car accidents. Although the latter didn't understand what the doctor meant, he simply concluded it was to keep him from falling off the car.

As the car was smoothly driving through the busy roads in School District 7, Naruto can't help but stare upon the numerous tall buildings and skyscrapers that seemed to abound every corner and spot of the cemented road, which was teeming with man and machines. After a while, the radio in the car of Heaven Canceller began to play and it almost shocked Naruto.

"Neh, froggy-face-doctor, why is that abacus even talking?" Naruto can't help but point at the radio.

"Uzumaki-san, that thing is what we call a radio," the doctor chuckled as he turns the steering wheel. "We use it to listen to announcements and to entertainment while driving to work or home."

"Oh…I get it…" Naruto nodded and then turned his attention towards the radio, which was playing a foreign music.

_eonjebuteo sarangieonneunji_

_eodibuteo miryeoni doeneunji_

_dusaram hangsang gyeoteseo geuriwo hago_

_(baraman bogo itji)_

_sarangiran neomu eoryeowoseo_

_neoneun naege gakkaun deut meoreosseo_

_han georeum dagagalttaemyeon sumanheun saenggageul hae_

_hajiman naege sarangeun cheoeumbuteo neoya_

"Wha-What the hell is this song?! It seems like it's using an alien language, dattebayo…" Naruto angrily said as he points to the radio. _Although I had to admit, the rhythm sounds nice, dattebayo._

Heaven Canceller sweatdropped as he replied, "Uzumaki-san, that song is Korean, a foreign language used by both North and South Korea."

The facial expression of the blonde was more than enough to tell the doctor that Naruto didn't understand his answer.

After more than 30 minutes, the car then stopped and Heaven Canceller immediately alighted the vehicle. He then goes to the passenger's door and unstraps Naruto off his belt while he carries him off from his car seat. While waiting for the doctor, his eyes caught something far too weird for him.

A mysterious, tall, white building in front of him which literally has _no windows_ at all.

_That's strange, dattebayo. _Naruto said to himself as he continued to observe the building which was so tall that the blonde began to wonder if they were buildings in Konohagakure which is as tall as this one. He was so engrossed at the particular building that he didn't almost budged when Heaven Canceller began to pull him so that they can begin their entry towards the said building.

They weren't even five minutes into walking when suddenly, the doctor halted, leading Naruto to also stop. Before then was the pure white wall of the tall building. Getting confused as to why they stopped, Naruto then asked, "Neh…neh…why did we stop here? Are we supposed to go inside there when I don't even see any doors?"

Heaven Canceller then made a smile which made Naruto nervous, "Uzumaki-san, you'll see…"

"What?! But what's with us standing here like we're doing nothing cool! I—"

He wasn't able to finish what he was saying as all of a sudden, he disappeared like a bubble being popped out.

* * *

In five seconds, Naruto found himself landing in a glass-like floor, which gave him the impression that he was gliding in the air. "Gah! What the hell was that?!" Naruto scratched his head as he dusted off his new clothes, which was given to him by the doctor. "Now where am I…"

Looking around the room, he then noticed that the chamber's walls and ceilings are covered with tubes and pipes. The room is described as chilly, despite the lack of ventilation. _It's pretty cold, dattebayo. _He thought as he then covers himself with his hands. His eyes then noticed a certain single glass cylinder that was standing in the middle of the whole chamber. When Naruto narrowed his sights, he was stunned to see what it houses.

_Wh-What?! That looks like a human?!_

Naruto then walked through the dark, central room of the Windowless Building towards the said capsule with the person, who seemed eager for the blonde's arrival. The only sources of light in the room which the blonde is entering were the faint, yellow glow of the circuits on ground and the tube they fed into.

When Naruto was near enough to get a clear view of the said person, the man floating inside the large tube was upside down and wore a hospital gown.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun." The person inside the glass tube greeted. "Hmmm. It seems that you are no different from the others. Every person that comes here has the same reaction to my rather unusual appearance. But it makes sense to me. If machines can sustain my life, why make my body do it?"

"Wh-Who are you?!" Naruto asked with fear in his voice. The man seemed to be emanating enough power that can send a chill to the blonde's spine. "L-Look, if you're the one who gave me that golden locket, then thank you so much, He-Maiden, but I want to go home to Konoha, dattebayo!"

"It's Aleister Crowley, my child…" The upside down man replied. "And how rude your reaction is. Perhaps, you won't mind then if you don't hear the truth about you and your parents, Naruto-kun." There was a sinister smile appearing in the face of the man.

Naruto stopped walking out of Aleister's sight and turned around, his face quickly showing signs of shock and barely-repressed emotions, "What did you say, He-Maiden?"

* * *

_**Sneak Peak for the Next Chapter!**_

**Aleister Crowley didn't hesitate in telling Uzumaki Naruto the truth about the secrecy of his status as a jinchūriki to protect him from the outside, the relation of him and the Imperial Family of Japan and his real parents, the latter which has been a shocker to the blonde, who was now crying openly while the man explained that Sarutobi Hiruzen genuinely had good intentions but was rather short-sighted in his flawed attempts to protect the boy. Aleister then promises the boy if he can keep this meeting a secret, he'll be glad to help the boy learn Thelema and manipulating Mana if no one else would help him becomes a ninja. Before he eventually comes back to Konoha, Naruto was then given sets of books, among them were the "Magick in Theory and Practice" and "The Book of Thoth." Aleister then discusses with Naruto about the latter's future plans as a ninja. What could be his plans now that he learned the truth? Stay tuned! **


End file.
